DigiDisaster
by Niteshayde
Summary: Tricia Mikhalia, DigiDestined? Uh... can't think of a better summary than that... humerous, but mostly general gobbledygook.
1. DIGIDISASTER: CHAPTER 00: "Disaster Info...

This story is my first real attempt at Digimon fanfiction. It takes place somewhere after Season One and before Season Two. Translation? Davis, Yolei, and Cody aren't DD. Neither is Willace. Nobody's heard of either Ken _or_ the Digimon Emperor. All you Ken fans out there, deal with it. I've got my own evil Digimon "Dark Masters" to use. *wink* Plus, Armor Digivolving doesn't exist.   
I don't own Digimon. The only Digimon here I own are Psyamon and her Digivolutions. I don't own the DigiDestined, except for Tricia. Brak belongs to the makers of "Space Ghost Coast to Coast", "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galexy" belongs to Douglas Adams, and any Diskworld references I make belong to Terry Pratchett. The latter two are geniouses; I thank them immensely for their wonderful, inspiring writing. 

**Summary:** There are new Dark Masters trying to control the DigiWorld- and that means a new DigiDestined! Can fifteen-year-old Tricia really make that much of a difference? She's just a kid! Or is she really what she appears to be?   
Ok, probably so, but it's fun to be all cryptic-ey... 

_* * *_

  
**Character Stats::**

  
**Name:** Tricia Mikhalia   
**Nicknames:** None. Just call her Tricia. For some reason, though, her friends in England call her Trademark (T.M.- her initials, get it? No? Sigh...)   
**Gender:** Female   
**Age:** 15   
**Crest:** Crest of Hope   
**Looks:** Short, shoulder-length black hair; big, purplish-blue anime eyes (well, DUH! what'd you expect? it _is_ anime, fer cryin out loud!)   
**Bio:** Kind of young (heck, she's younger than all the original DD except for Izzy, who's the same age- and of course T.K. and Kari, but I consider them part of the 02 team, even though that doesn't exist here) and energetic, she's extremely sceptic at first that she can really make a difference in the war against the new Dark Masters. Later on, though, she finds out that she might in fact be the DigiWorld's _only_ hope- and is even more sceptic. Oh, well. She'll learn soon enough...   
**Connections With the Rest of the DD:** She grates Tai and Matt's nerves for no reason except the fact that she's not a _follower._ (Y'know, the whole "listen to me, do what I say" kick they _both_ seem to have...) Everyone else, though, she gets along fine with. She's expecially good friends with Kari. And she just might have a crush on one of the DigiDestined... *wink wink, guess who?* 

  
**Digimon Stats::**

  
**Name:** Psyamon   
**Level:** Rookie   
**Attacks:** Purple Shot, Healing Hope   
**Looks:** Like a little purple rabbit. Think of Riyo-ohki, only purple.   
**Bio:** A psychic Digimon, Psyamon immidiately attached herself to Tricia, despite the fact that the young DigiDestined didn't believe her, or any of the DigiWorld for that matter, to be real. However Tricia soon realized it was, in fact, real, and quite possibly deadly. Since then, their bond has grown and strengthened immensely, and they would trust each-other with their lives... and do so, on a daily basis. 

  
**Digivolution Line::**

  
**Bunnimon:** An In-Training Digimon, Bunnimon has the Bubble Blow attack and looks like a light violet, almost white, bunny. 

**Telemon:** A Champion, Telemon has the Power Throw and Mind Read attacks, and looks like a large, deep-purple rabbit. 

**Kinisismon:** An Ultimate, Kinisismon has the Kinisis Raise and Kinetic Blast attacks, and looks like a large, deep deep purple (almost black), humanoid rabbit. {Kinda like Antylamon (sp?), only purple} 

**Fairiemon:** A Mega, Fairiemon has the Fairy Dust and Psychic Overload attacks, and looks like a small humanoid fairy (about the size of Cody) with gauzy wings (lavender), purplish skin, and deep purple eyes and hair.


	2. DIGIDISASTER: CHAPTER 01: "Realization o...

Fifteen-year-old Tricia Mikhalia sat up suddenly, gasping for air. Sweat beaded her brow and she sat silent for a moment, shivering. _The third nightmare this week,_ she thought, then pushed the thought away. Extremely tricky to have three nightmares in two days, but she'd managed it somehow. How had she managed that again? Oh yes. She'd passed out in the middle of class that very morning.   
_Okay,_ she allowed, glancing at the clock, _yesterday morning._ As if to expand on this point, the clock intoned in a soft, mechanical voice, "The time is three-oh-five ay em. Good morning, Tricia." Tricia, in the short amount of time she'd had that clock, had come to loathe it dearly. _I suppose I shouldn't,_ she reflected, _have tried giving it a Genuine People Personality._   
She might as well have had the thing go "bing bong bingledy beep". It might have been more annoying, but only slightly.   
"Well," she said aloud, shaking off the last strain of her nightmare, "I might as well start the day. I wonder what we have for breakfast...?" At that moment, as if triggered by the young freshman's voice, a light began to glow on her computer. Funny thing was, though, it was 'off'. Tricia barely had time to say, "What the bloody hell-?!" before disappearing.   
The room was quiet again. Also missing from it was a small overnight bag, and the computer itself. Although Tricia might be glad for the former in the next few days, she wouldn't be able to keep from thinking, _Pity I don't have a laptop._   
There aren't many phone jacks in the Digital World. 

  


__________   
DigiDisaster

  
The world was spinning. Tricia wished with all her might it would stop. She carefully opened her eyes, then immidiately carefully closed them again. "Is there," she asked aloud, "a small purple rabbit sitting on my chest?" She was quite possibly querying the universe in general but probably actually said rabbit. When no one answered, she felt immensly cheered. "Ah," she said then, "so I must be mad. Nice day for it."   
She had to admit that it _was_ a nice day wherever she was. It might be three-oh-five in the morning in the real world, and twenty below zero, but in her mind at least it was sunny and warm. Then the rabbit spoke.   
"You're not mad. You're in the DigiWorld."   
The poor rabbit barely managed to hop off as Tricia sat up. "Am I?" she asked, considered it for point five seconds, then shook her head grandly. "No, I suppose not. I'm quite sure I'm mad. Are they doubling up the cellmates now?" She peered closely at the little purple rabbit, trying hard to turn it into another mentally ill person, but it was stubborn and stayed a little purple rabbit.   
It blinked at her, wondering how to repond, then decided not to and continued stubbornly on, "I'm your Digimon, Tricia! I've been waiting a long time for you. My name's Psyamon." Tricia fought down a sudden and overwhelming desire to say "hi my name is BRAAAK!" Instead, she just stood up and, brushing herself off, responded, "Cool. My name's Tricia, but you already seem to know that. What am I saying, of course you do, you're a figment of my imagination, although I'm a bit surprised that my imagination is conjuring up little purple bunnies named Psyamon." _Oh, well, you never know what you're gonna find out about yourself when you go stark raving mad until... well, until you go stark raving mad._ She grinned. _Oh, well. They don't call it "insanity" for nothing._   
Psyamon paused. "This is real," she said finally. "I can prove it." Tricia paused, uncertain, then she laughed out loud. "Fine!" she practically sang. "You can prove this isn't just a fevered delusion? Lead on!" 

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Tricia's complaining was becoming a chant. An _annoying_ chant. _If I had to imagine splinters,_ she wondered idley, _couldn't I have imagined shoes, too?_ She was still barefoot. In the bag on her shoulder, which she _had_ imagined into the DigiWorld (though not useful things, like food or comic books; just an overnight bag she'd been planning to take to Jennifer's when she slept over), were changes of clothes, but no shoes.   
_I wish,_ she thought, changing into black jeans and a light blue t-shirt (to avoid roasting in her long-sleeves: hey, it _was_ twenty below zero in Guildford). _I could trade that useless computer in for some Nikés._ Sure enough, her extremely large Pentium had been brought along. Since there was no place to plug it in, Tricia had immidiately decided to leave the useless thing behind. "No use dragging around a computer I can't use," she'd said cheerfully, leaving it the ditch it had landed in for anyone to find.   
As a matter of fact, a few days later a bunch of Zassomon would stumble across it and bury the poor electronic device, thinking it was some kind of seed and hoping it would take root. But this was an utterly useless fact, so Tricia didn't really need to know what lay in store for her computer. Besides, she wouldn't have cared if she had, for at the moment she was still convinced this was all a figment of her deluded imagination. 

"Hmmm," the shadowey figure grated in his annoyingly high-pitched voice. Of course, nobody was going to _tell_ him his voice was annoyingly high-pitched. He was Creepymon, soon-to-be ruler of the DigiWorld, and inherently evil.   
He also, it has to be admitted, looked like a large, Oz-esque flying monkey with horns, but that was beside the point.   
He considered his options, staring into the scrying pool one of his Soulmon minions had conjured up. Specifically, he stared Tricia, and even more specifically at the Crest around her neck. She hadn't yet noticed that she was carrying the Crest of Hope, but it was only a matter of time before she discovered that she was one of those DigiDestined brats. And Creepymon _really_ didn't want any more enemies than he already had.   
He motioned to one of the Digimon floating in the shadows behind him. It happened to be a Tekkamon, small and purple, with razor-sharp teeth and a sword. Despite it's size, it was extremely dangerous: it was fast, and could take a lot of damage.   
That sword was no toothpick, either.   
Smiling grimly in the darkness, Creepymon spread his wings and, extending an arm and pointing dramatically at Tricia, said softy, "Kill her." 

Tricia was blisfully unaware that a Tekkamon was coming to destroy her, and any hope the DigiWorld might have had of salvation. In fact, she didn't believe that the DigiWorld actually existed, and therefore needed any sort of salvation, anyway.   
"Besides," she argued to Psyamon, "even if this place _was_ real- which it's _not-_ it wouldn't need _my_ help! For God's sake, I'm a freshman! I'm still in High School!"   
Before Psyamon could tell her that this didn't matter, and that a couple of the DigiDestined had been a lot younger than _that_ when _they'd_ become Destined, a small purple ball shot out of the treeline. It looked around, smiled evilly, and shot toward Tricia.   
Actually, "shot" was a pretty good action verb to use. It wasn't much bigger than a grenade, but its speed was intense. It also held a sword, for this was none other than the Tekkamon that had been sent to kill Tricia.   
Tricia knew none of this; she _did_ know that, although she was probably just imagining it, an evil-looking creature was coming at her with a sword. She did the only thing she could do, under the circumstances. She stood and stared at the Digimon blankly, like a rabbit trying to get hit by a car. She blinked a few times. Then it regestered with her that she ought to run, probably because Psyamon was rushing toward her yelling, "RUUUN!"   
She turned to do so, and immidiately tripped.   
_This,_ she thought as she tried to pick herself up, _just figures. It must be an omen. Maybe after this delusion does absolutely nothing to me, I'll wake up._   
So, ignoring her better instincts, when Tricia managed to right herself, she just stood there. Psyamon was hitting Tekkamon with some kind of energy beam, giving it all she'd got, but it wasn't doing anything besides making him glow. Then, just as its sword got within a millimeter of Tricia's chest, he blew up.   
She stared in shock at a bunch of kids that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Realizing with a jolt that she'd been screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs, she stopped. Then she smiled. A pain raced through her chest, and she looked down.   
When she looked back up she was still smiling, but she looked immensly confused. "I believe I've been impaled," she said, sounding just as surprised and confused as she looked. She glanced down again. It was true. When the Tekkamon had blown up, the inertia of the sword had kept it moving. The sword hilt was currently sticking out of her chest, along with about four good inches of blade.   
She looked back up at the DigiDestined (that's who they were, of course, but she didn't know this), and said, puzzled but calm, "I didn't think a delusion could hurt so much."   
Then she collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. 

Four things happened at once. The DigiDestined, as a group, gasped. Out of the forest flew half a dozen Yanmamon. Psyamon, ignoring the newly-arrived evil Digimon, shouted in horror and began running toward her fallen DigiDestined. At the same time, she began to glow purple.   
Suddenly Psyamon stopped in her tracks and fell over. As the rest of the DigiDestined began to fight the Yanmamon, both Psyamon and Tricia stood up. It was as if something was pulling them, and holding them up by the shoulders. The Tricia, too, began to glow purple; suddenly they both opened their previously-closed eyes. Their eyes flashed pure white for a split second, then they both collapsed again.   
Groaning, Tricia re-opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Wha- oh. Omigod. I'm not- this isn't- I'm- _this is real."_ The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Psyamon opened her eyes, too, and jumped up with minor difficulty. She smiled weakly. "I said I could prove it. I didn't mean it quite _that way,_ though..."   
_"Watch OUT!"_   
Tricia barely managed to roll out of the way of one of the Yanmamon's Sonic Beam attacks. Psyamon, furious now, glared at the offending Digimon and blew it away with a weird eyebeam. "Purple Shot!" she shouted, zapping the other two remaining. All three flew off, deciding that perhaps they didn't want to get in a fight right then. Tricia grinned shakily. "Cool trick. A lot cooler now I know it's real." 

There was a moment's silence from both sides. The DigiDestined looked, shocked, at the girl who had just a few moments ago been quite dead. _We've seen weird stuff,_ was the collective thought, _but nothing quite like that._ Suddenly Tricia grinned again, a real grin this time. "Hey. I see you've got some Monster friends, too. Guess I'm not the only human here after all."


End file.
